The present invention relates to waste baskets and more particularly to a waste basket that is economical to manufacture and use and that is collapsible for storage.
Waste baskets for paper and other household or office refuse are available in a broad range of sizes and shapes with the conventional waste basket shown in FIG. 1 being exemplary.
As depicted, the conventional waste basket comprises a waste container 1 usually formed from a molded plastic to which a lid 2 is attached over the opening thereof. An externally supplied plastic waste bag 3 is shown disposed within the waste container 1 for facilitating the removal of refuse therefrom. A foot pedal 4 disposed on the base of container 1 enables operation of lid 2 without requiring a user to physically touch the waste basket.
While the conventional waste basket is relatively convenient and expedient, it does have its shortcomings.
In particular, conventional waste baskets have an unnecessated bulk when not in use hampering its portability and ease of storage, a factor which is considerable for a user who travels frequently and hence desires compactness and portability in his or her appliances or where space is an expensive commodity.
Further, any reduction of material usage in a waste basket that can be made without reducing its waste storage capacity would obviously be desirable as a cost savings measure.
In light of these needs the waste basket of the present invention was designed so as to provide a collapsible structure utilizing a minimal amount of inexpensive material.